Living Life
by waterrain
Summary: AU Gilbert has a little sister and she is Gerwig. He wishes she could be more like a girl. This is Gilbert's, Gerwig's, and other people just living their life. Going on a date, going to school, and going to work part time or full time.FEM Germany.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Not sure if I should have Female Italy and Female Austria. **

**Almera = Female America, Alfred (Al) + America (Mera) = Almera. Almera age fifteen years old.**

**Gerwig = Female Germany, Germany (Ger) + Ludwig (wig). Meaning Spear Fighter. Gerwig age fifteen years old. Side Note Gilbert's age is sixteen years old.**

A Older Brother named Gilbert and his younger Sister Gerwig were getting ready for school. Currently living in the United States Of America and the state that they live in is California. Both Gilbert and Gerwig are Germans they were born and raised in Germany until Gerwig turned ten. Then they along with their parents moved to the United States and got their civilization ship there.

Gilbert has silver white blond hair to the nape of his neck looking messy, pale, and his eyes were blue, but he used colored lens to make them crimson. He is loud, childish, boastful, vain, and the list could go on forever. Currently he is sixteen years old and their parents were never home always working along with the work place being far away.

Gerwig has gold blond hair to her shoulder blades, slight tan, and her eyes a beautiful blue color. She is serious, mature, can be loud when needed to be loud, hard working, strict, and the list could go on forever. Current she is fifteen years old and see's no reason to wear make up or to wear skirts and dresses much to her Bruder's annoyance.

"I wanted a little sister, but what the hell. Everyone else's little sister's wear skirts, dresses, and all that girlish kind of outfit. Maybe it is because mom and dad named you Gerwig." Gilbert muttered bitterly as he looked at his one year younger sister who was wearing dark green jeans and a long sleeve black shirt along with not having a single trace of make up on her face.

"I heard that Bruder." Gerwig stated calmly as she made some breakfast and after every little step she cleaned it up. After all Gerwig hates it when things are messy and disorganized.

"Well, come on. The other boys are making fun of me. Just wear some skirts once in a while." Gilbert whined and looked pleadingly at his sister. He knew it would not work, but it was worth a try and whenever he whines she get's annoyed at him for being immature.

"No, I refuse. It is more practical to wear jeans." Gerwig said firmly and started to place the food onto the plates.

"Why, oh why me? I'm way too awesome for this." Gilbert muttered bitterly as he looked at his sister and crossed his arms.

"It is safer and it is more difficult taking off jeans. A skirt can merely be pulled down." Gerwig explained calmly and grabbed two forks handing one to her Bruder.

"Damnit, I would protect you if you wore a skirt come on." Gilbert snapped and he noticed that Gerwig's blue eyes narrowed sharply at him.

"I don't need protection. Besides skirts are loose and breezy not ideal for working in or cleaning in or going to school in or going outside. The list can go on, Bruder. I can write you a list of reasons why I prefer not wearing skirts or dresses ." Gerwig said sternly to her Bruder who keeps on annoying her about how she should wear either skirts or dresses.

"Why the hell do you not prefer the more comfortable and easy to walk in a skirt? Wait never mind you are serious and never taking a break from working outside or inside. " Gilbert said to his sister in a sarcastic voice and had his hands on his hips.

"You are just lazy, Bruder." Gerwig repiled in a serious voice and looking at her Bruder with firm look. She works out daily running, swimming, using their punching bag in the work out room, pull ups, sit ups, doing the male push ups, and several other things. Along with keeping the house clean, doing yard work, and making clocks in the garage. On the other hand Gilbert works outs daily, but not doing as much stuff and hardly doing any yard or house work.

"If I wore a skirt than would you wear one?" Gilbert asked flatly and he figured that she would say no. After all it was against the dress code, Right? Then again he never read the dress code and prefers to not waste his time.

"Fine, but no backing out. It is not against the school rules for boys to wear skirts." Gerwig stated firmly and looking at her Bruder with a stern look. Then she went to her bedroom and that was when Gerwig sighed heavily to herself and wondered why her Bruder Gilbert is obsessive with skirts along with dresses. She pulled out a long dark blue skirt that had three layers a gift her Bruder bought and one of the many outfits Gerwig did not wear. Then she pulled out a pair of black sweat pants, green boxers, and a pair of panties that had the German flag all around it. Gerwig pulled out a white bra and then a black sports bra. She also grabbed a short sleeve black shirt and a black leather jacket.

Gerwig took off her jeans, boxers, panties, bra, sports bra, and long sleeve shirt. Now pulling up her panties with the German flag printed all about it, green boxers, black sweat pants, and then at last the dark blue skirt with three layers. She put on her white bra first and then the black sports bra. Gerwig placed on her short sleeve black shirt and then the black leather jacket. She brushed out her straight shoulder length blond hair and put it into a low pony tail with a small black hair thing.

Gilbert was still getting ready and feeling regretful at his own words, but finally his little sister will be dressed like a girl and now people will shut up. To be honest he was not made fun of about his sister by any of the German boys or girls. Infact all the German boys and girls in every single grade level seem to feel like it is their duty to protect his little sister who did not need it along with punishing anyone who talks behind her back, but they do not like Gilbert at all for some reason or another. It is a bit annoying and Gilbert wished he had a group of people like that, but no he is too awesome for it.

Gerwig waited and knew her Bruder would take some time getting ready. After all her Bruder takes a long while in the morning normally and can't seem to pick an outfit to wear. She sighed heavily and knew it would be worse for now he is picking out a skirt for himself. Gilbert finally chose an outfit and put on a knee length dark red skirt then putting on his short sleeve grey shirt. He came out of his bedroom and saw his little sister sitting down on the couch reading a book.

"Oh, You are finally done Gilbert." Gerwig stated in a matter fact tone and then placed the book back into the shelf. Gilbert noticed that his sister was wearing a skirt that went all the way down to her ankles while he was wearing a skirt shorter than hers. Gerwig put on ankle high black socks and black combat boots that went a little below her knees. Gilbert didn't notice the black sweat pants his sister was wearing instead focused on himself and wondering what others would say about him wearing a skirt, but then he decided that he was so awesome that their thoughts do not matter at all. Gilbert placed on ankle high white socks and black boots.

"Let's go now, Bruder before we are late for school. It is our first day of this school year." Gerwig stated firmly and then she walked with a purpose towards school while her Bruder sulked and pouted like a child.

Gilbert sighed heavily and thought to himself 'I wish my little sister was more like Almera F Jones. At least she wears skirts though usually not dresses while my sister refuses to wear skirts and dresses. At least today my sister will be wearing a skirt although it is a pretty damn long one, but it is better than nothing. Gerwig has always worn jeans and shorts since forever. She manages to scare most of the boys and girls without even trying making them too nerves to even speak. Of course the German boys and girls in the school are not too nerves to speak to her. In fact they find her to be cool and admire her along with thinking she is beautiful and all sort of stuff. I do not understand why, but oh well Life Is Unfair. I mean I'm completely and utterly oozing Awesome waves, but hardly anyone notices it.'

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Right now debating on whether to make Russia a female or let him remain a male. The same with Italy and Austria.**

**Anyway please Review and Thank You.**

**Almera = Female America, Alfred (Al) + America (Mera) = Almera. Almera age fifteen years old and meaning of her name is Princess. She is very strong, but can be quite gullible and forgiving towards people. Along with being innocent, child like, and a bit dense. Almera is very well loved and popular without even trying just being herself not ever anyone else. She has never been in a 'relationship' and has not received her first kiss. Almera is tall and she towers over most of the students at school. **

**Matthew W Jones (Changed his name from Williams to Jones and having a middle initial with a W.) and he is fifteen years old. His twin sister is Almera and he is protective of her despite her ability to over power people. At times annoyed for being mistake as her at times and the trouble Almera causes often. Side Note He will be called 'Mattie'. Everyone in the school calls him 'Mattie' thanks to his twin sister and always forgetting his real name is Matthew even the teachers along with the principal and office people. So basically everyone and even his friends call him 'Mattie' all thanks to Almera.**

**Arthur Kirkland is fifteen years old and best friends with Almera. He is also friends with Almera's twin brother. Arthur tends to scold Almera and lecture her, but she does not listen to his advice or warnings. He is protective of Almera and willing to kick anyone's ass if they dare try to mess with her. Despite the fact she is more than able to take care of herself along with royally kicking anyone's ass for hurting or beating Arthur up. Arthur was born and raised in England until he was seven years old which is when he moved to the United States. He has known and been friends with Almera since they were both seven. So far Arthur has never been in a 'relationship' and has not had his first kiss. **

"Almera, We are going to be late if you do not wake up now." Matthew W Jones said quietly as he shook his younger twin to wake her up. Almera eyes flashed opened for she is not one for being late and hates the awkwardness that people feel when someone shows up late. Matthew, but often referred as Mattie by his sister along with everyone else in the whole world and had walked outside fully knowing that Almera has no problem taking off her clothes in front of others. Which causes Mattie great worry and concern for his younger twin.

Almera quickly putting on her strapless red bra, dark blue panties with golden stars all around, short sleeve red shirt, and a dark blue skirt a few inches above her knee's. Then quickly putting her mid back length blond hair into a high pony tail and putting on ankle high white socks along with black combat boots. She rushed out of the bedroom with her book bag and almost ran Mattie over.

She reheated a hamburger and then grabbed a cold cola to drink. While Mattie had already ate breakfast having some pancakes with butter and maple syrup. At times Mattie is amazed at how much Almera can eat, but yet she does not gain a pound or anything at all. He is amazed by how easily she can pick up objects that would take two or more grown men to lift up.

"Mattie, Let's go!" Almera exclaimed loudly and went on to drag him all the way to the front door.

"What about Arthur Kirkland?" Mattie managed to gently ask his twin sister and he noticed that she had a wide grin on her face. Almera a few months ago found a male baby kitten with dark green eyes and pure white fur . She decided on the name Tony for the kitten and has been training him to attack Villain's since he was a tiny little thing, but for some reason Tony keeps on hissing at Arthur whenever he comes over. Along with when Almera's back is turned to claw the day lights out of Arthur and Tony was quite quick to escape.

Needless to say the hatred was mutual after Tony ruined Arthur's shirt with his claws and Almera found it to be hilarious while Mattie kept on saying sorry to Arthur about Tony ruining his shirt. Almera was too busy laughing at Arthur not even trying to hide her laughter and did not even stop when Arthur snapped 'You damn Prat stop laughing' or when her twin brother Mattie whispered 'Sister, please stop'. Well of course Almera stopped when she wanted to which is when she felt as if she was about to die and then smiled happily at the flushed Arthur who was completely embarrassed not to mention annoyed with her.

"What about him, Mattie? He is more than likely already at school." Almera said calmly and went on to dragging him to the car. Mattie paled and he knew how fast his sister will drive just so they would not be late. It was too late for Almera is in the driver seat smiling happily and he was in the passage seat.

Mattie briefly mentally prayed to himself and then Almera sped off to school not caring that her twin brother was pale as a ghost. It was not long before they arrived to school and about ten minutes early. At the gate Arthur Kirkland was standing waiting for Almera and her twin brother. Then he saw them and Mattie looked pale while Alemra was smiling happily showing all of her pearly white teeth.

"Hello, Almera and Mattie." Arthur said to them calmly and then he was causally flipped of by Almera who was grinning while Mattie just covered his face in embarrassment for she always does that to Arthur for to her the reaction is priceless.

"You are suppose to say 'Hey' not Hello as if we do not know each other." Almera said in a teasing voice and enjoying the gapping expression that she received from Arthur. His expressions are always priceless and she can't stop from pulling Arthur's chain because he is easy to upset along with looking funny.

",But why the bloody hell did you flip me the bird." Arthur snapped angrily and briefly glared at Almera who was grinning at him cheerfully.

"I felt like it, Artie." Almera stated causally as she put her hands behind her head and then tilted her head slightly towards Arthur.

"Quit calling me, Artie." Arthur stated firmly, but he received another flipping of the bird and then he noticed Almera smiling brightly while staring at him with seriousness in her blue eyes.

"Hmm, Fine. I'll call you England and before you know it everyone will you as 'England'. You are so proper as if you were a Queen along with being as stiff as the dead." Almera said in an innocent yet threatening tone and watched as Arthur turned pale. She was a little annoyed at how Arthur claims to dislike being called Artie, but is worried when she does not call him by that name. At times Almera felt like Arthur can be such a girl and incredibly sensitive about things in life. Live life, Take risks, Have no regrets, and Just enjoy what life throws at you that is how Almera looks onto things. While Arthur was more careful, worried, he has a lot of regrets, and takes things at times personal.

"Almera, That was a bit harsh." Mattie muttered softly and he was dragged into a hug that he felt as if he was going to be crushed. At times his younger twin did not know her own strength and she has plenty of it. Almera turned slowly and then briefly looked at Mattie with pure calmness in her blue eyes.

"England is just sensitive and taking too much at heart." Almera stated calmly and looked at Arthur no the newly dubbed England. England was on the concrete sulking and looked sad which made Almera feel a bit like a Villain that is kicking a poor wet puppy without mercy. Being with England at times can be secretly stressful for he is sensitive and at times rather sulky which is not any fun.

"Come on, England. Quit looking like I kicked you in the balls. It is making me feel sorry for you. Besides normally you say something back, but now you didn't which is not cool." Almera said in a serious voice and then pulled England up with one hand by the arm. England winced for now his arm was throbbing with pain and knew that it would bruise.

Mattie looked at England with pity in his eyes for he knew how painful it is to be helped up by Almera and he saw his twin sister clasps a hand England on the shoulder, but noticed how she did not go for the shoulder that she basically almost broke. Mattie knew his sister does not really say how much she cares, but Almera does things by actions. The best way is do things by actions rather than words and it is what Almera believes in a lot. Mattie smiled lightly and he walked up to catch up to them.

"See, Now come on lets go. The bell will ring any minute now." Almera said cheerfully and just like that the bell ringed sounding that it is time to get to class.

No matter what Almera decides to wear whether it is short, crazy, odd, all black, rainbow colored, or whatever no one truly insulted her expect for a single Russian, but it was not about her outfit or how she looked in it. It was about her taste in food, the amount she ate, and drinking Cola. To Almera that is unforgivable insulting fast food and Cola for she can accept that people will be envious of her ability to eat a lot, but not gain anything. However to be honest Almera does plenty of work outs and plays sports with the other students for she enjoys it. However Almera did not join any of the clubs despite being asked several times by different clubs. Maybe this year she might join a club or just stay home for a bit playing video games.

The other students feel tense whenever Almera and the Russian started fighting whether by words or insults, but it was the worst when they were both silent and looking at each with such sheer coldness. It felt as if it was a cold war and that frightens almost all of the students expect for the few who were just as strong or completely unaware.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
